At least some known tamping tools include a tamping plate that is coupled to a rod assembly. Known tamping tools are configured to enable the user to lift the tamping tool above a ground surface and thrust the tamping tool into the ground surface to impart an axial force to the ground surface to facilitate compacting the ground surface. These tamping tools require a high level of exertion from the user by requiring the user to repeatedly lift the tamping tool above the ground to deliver the compacting blow.
At least some known compaction tools includes a pneumatic assembly and/or a gas powered engine that enables the compaction tools to vibrate or bounce along the ground surface to facilitate compacting the ground surface. These compaction tools require an air supply and/or fuel to enable operation of the compaction tools, which increases an operational cost of the compaction tool. In addition, known compaction tools are heavy, and require significant effort from the use to control the direction and operation of the compaction tool.
As such, it is desirable to provide a tool assembly that reduces the effort of the user to compact a ground surface, and reduces an operating cost over known compaction tools. The present invention is aimed at the problem identified above.